guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
=possible job opportunity= Recent activities have convinced me that I am no longer active enough here to properly fulfil the duties of Bureaucrat. I am seriously considering promoting someone else to Bureaucrat. This doesn't mean that I'll be resigning the post; rather, I feel that there ought to be a Bureaucrat available and active always, especially lately. This new person doesn't have to come from the current sysop pool, either. I welcome all applications. Please go to User:Entropy/bureaucrat to express your opinions. Thanks. (T/ ) 00:52, 16 May 2008 (UTC) First Header. Only ~99.5 more kb to go. Lord Belar 03:28, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Huh...I must have a slow computer, I can actually edit this page now. :P (T/ ) 03:36, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::Or a slow internet connection. I just use the section headers. :P Lord Belar 03:44, 7 May 2008 (UTC) User_talk:Entropy/Archive_21#Mehably For the builds wipe, it appears that Fyren ran a bot on his account, instead of using Fyrenbot. I don't think bots ever could delete without being sysopped. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 21:26, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Ah, that makes sense. Thanks for looking into that. (T/ ) 10:22, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Calculus Want help? 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 01:21, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Test is over, but I appreciate the sentiment. (T/ ) 10:22, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Angelic This user got through the Wikia migration without losing watchlist, contribs, prefs, uesrname, or anything else. Even though they don't have a Wikia account. :P And no, I'm not back yet. (T/ ) 10:22, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Why not? AP tests are over now. At least mine are. :P Lord Belar 21:47, 14 May 2008 (UTC) All of those link except for User:GW-Asmodius and his userbox page are linked to because of either of our nerf/buff templates. Do you have any idea how to fix? --Shadowcrest 22:17, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Make a null edit on each page to refresh the wiki's link tables (click "Edit", click "Save Page" - won't show up in history). Edits to templates are supposed to add entries to the job queue for every page that includes the template, but I've noticed that this doesn't always happen: when I was adding concise descriptions to skills, it only rarely removed the skill from the "Missing concise description" category automatically. —Dr Ishmael 00:46, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::You can purge as well no? That's be faster, like the link on Category:Candidates for banning --Xasxas256 01:29, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::Fixed, you ought to check for actual links next time. :\ (T/ ) 07:57, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I fixed them (thanks to Ishmael), except for Asmodius' because they're actual links and I didn't want to touch his userpage :P --Shadowcrest 19:26, 16 May 2008 (UTC) D: You're unneded. 00:39, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Whats the dictionary definition of 'unneded'? 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 00:41, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::If there was a point to this post I've lost it. (T/ ) 00:43, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::Did you check your pockets? 00:43, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::C'mon Felix, I'm doing serious business right now. :( (T/ ) 00:52, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Feel free to delete after reading (You stopped editing my page so i dont know if you read my reply) Thanks for the heads up and i resolved the issue :) Aura of Holy Might 01:48, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, the weird way that wikis work means you always have to assume someone read your reply, even if they don't actually respond. It's strange like that. I read what you wrote, but I didn't feel I could say anything else useful, so I didn't make another edit. I know how it feels; my earlier days on wiki were sometimes awkward also. With other communication forms like e-mail or instant messaging etc. this sort of thing doesn't usually happen. I dunno. Part of it is probably because I was getting bad lag issues / edit conflicts, which discouraged any unnecessary posts. (T/ ) 05:49, 16 May 2008 (UTC) lol I see you haven't lost your touch. I was worried that you were becoming senile since you became a bureaucrat [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 06:16, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Wut? :Also, you're the same as ever. Missed your special brand of posting :). (T/ ) 06:19, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Eh? If I'm the same as ever then how could you miss my special brand of posting? [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 06:22, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::You left for quite a long time and I'd given you up for dead. So I was somewhat pleased to see your name in my Watchlist again few weeks ago. The monster descriptions issue made me laugh; it was classic. I remember how I used to defend your behavior when vandals would say stuff like, "look at what Blue Rellik does, my stuff is liek not as bad as that, forgive me and ban him too!" or whatever. Though you seem to have lost some of your bluntless over time. (T/ ) 06:27, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Are you serious? Vandals would actually mention me? Oh my god, Entropy you just made my day. Wait no, scratch that, you just made my month. Another point of interest, when you're talking about my monster descriptions, do you mean my actual descriptions or when I bought it up to the noticeboard? Why am I on your watchlist? And the reason for my lack of 'bluntness' is because I've met someone that's changing me, that and I haven't seen many things that deserve my wrath. I am still very capable of bringing down the thunder and lightning. ::::That last sentence makes me sound so cool. I think I'll print-screen it, print it out and then stick it on my wall. [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 06:34, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Hehe. That was a long time ago, but yeah, I am pretty sure such incident happened at least once. At the very least I am positive you were considered for administrative action more than once. ;) The monster descriptions...well, the descriptions themselves were OK but I really laughed at the "Up yours squares!" thing. That was just classic Blue Rellik. You're on my watchlist because most of the active users are on my watchlist and you used to be fairly active. Never bothered to remove you for whatever reason. :::::Oh, that sounds...intriguing. Good luck with that. :) (T/ ) 06:45, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::When you said 'administrative action', do you mean block/bans? [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 06:59, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, the business end. (T/ ) 07:01, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Blinding Flash Erk, I just came back to Monobook from Monaco Gaming skin, and damn that's bright! But I can finally see things like colors and formatting and sigs clearly again. :P (T/ ) 07:52, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :I just looked at Isk8's page under the Gaming skin and I couldn't read anything [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 07:54, 16 May 2008 (UTC) sorryfelix.jpg was used during a particularly nasty flamewar where he kept telling rellik he was looking for excuses to ban him. felix deleted the talk page/article where the discussion took place. i don't have the energy to get upset for the 'libel?' thing because it's a fair assumption. just letting you know. 08:05, 16 May 2008 (UTC) 08:05, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, that wasn't directed at you necessarily, but the content gave me some clue that it was involved in bad things. I haven't been totally active lately and so I have no idea what flames you are talking of (especially if it was deleted, of course)...but thank you for notifying me. I'll look into it by checking deleted pages. (T/ ) 08:06, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::I'd like to publicly apologize for Felix' behavior since I was the person who promoted him and I feel responsible. Although I was aware that Felix had...strong opinions on certain users before being promoted, I trusted his good judgment and self-restraint to not do anything stupid like this. Clearly I may have been overhasty; I am doubting my choice. Felix has many redeeming qualities, and I believe he has otherwise done a perfectly decent job, yet this inability to separate personal emotions from the powers of office is troubling. I am glad that you chose to post; and I'm glad I decided to delete the image - otherwise I may have let this incident be swept under the rug. Which would be wrong. (T/ ) 08:39, 16 May 2008 (UTC) happy belated mother's day because you are the mommy of guildwiki! (in the you care for it and nurture it way; not the gave birth to it way you know.)—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 10:07, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Felix's blocking I don't agree with your blocking of Felix for a week. While from a personal perspective, it really was sticking in my craw that he would bring a friend of mine into this but in the end what was actually done was relatively light. I was the one that chose to bring it to the next level. Aside from him adding my friend and my names to that list, he has been fairly tolerant of my actions and has very rarely (if ever) used his powers against me out of spite (he did block me but it can be justified and it was also only for a day). While I can see that he made that page out of frustration and lacked of control on his emotions, he was also able to show enough humility and apologise for what he did, which to be honest shows that he at least learnt his lesson. To be honest, I consider what happened here much less than what Marco did many moons ago (you know what I'm talking about). At the very least reduce his blocking time because a message from you probably has a similar (if not greater) effect and he'll still be here to help the wiki. If not then I believe that you should be more fair in your sentencing and block me as well, I am a long-time contributor of this wiki and thus should have known better than ignite the situation like I did, knowing full well what would have most likely have happened. [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 12:18, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Are you sure you know the entire reason he was banned? I think you're missing a few details. -Auron 12:37, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Was he banned for inappropriate behaviour? If he was, I deserve at least the double. [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] HURRRR 12:39, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::For one, he was banned for "conduct unbefitting of an admin." Unless you guys are admins, I don't think comparing your actions are relevant. They might still be bad, but Entropy isn't required to ban five other people just to ban Felix. -Auron 12:42, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm an admin...in my own little wooooorld [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] HURRRR 12:43, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::The result of his banning was a direct result of the escalation of the feud between us [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 14:09, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::It wasn't entirely. User:Warwick is also heavily (probablypossibly moreso than youresponse, based on felix's page i hadn't seen) involved. --Shadowcrest 19:29, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::I believe it is related to the Felix's/Noobs page and the arguement that we had on the talk page. As far as I'm aware of, Warwick is not involved unless there was something that Felix did which Entropy didn't mention [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:14, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I'd say check Warwick's archives, but they're impossible to navigate through and many of them aren't even on her archive box. Anyway, Warwick and Felix got into a bunch of arguments about a bunch of stuff, and Felix's attitude was less than perfect. You're definitely a big part of the picture, just not the whole picture, methinks. --Shadowcrest 02:22, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::All of my archives are in my archivebox now. I'll have a scan through and look through them. Felix, I have to say, seems to be acting somewhat abusively towards his sysop powers. I dont know if it was just me, or that no-one else noticed, but to me it seemed he'd been getting over himself, and acting like his opinion mattered oh-so-much more after his adminship. But its not my place to judge, really. He once said to me on msn "I could ban you right now, and no-one would care". I said "You wouldn't, anyway" and he responded "But I could, and I would.", or somthing similar. Silly me, I forgot to screenshot that. I'll be back within 20 mins with the archive. And rats, I was hoping there was FINALLY some drama I wasnt involved in. — Warw/Wick 10:46, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Do you have a idea of which archive it could have been? I would like to see what happened, if you don't mind [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 10:49, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm not totally certain what archive it was. It may have been User talk:Warwick/Archive 44#Botting, which was partly Felix trying to antagonise me..? — Warw/Wick 10:57, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Perhaps User talk:Warwick/Archive 43, in the hidden area? — Warw/Wick 10:59, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::So Felix has been toying with the idea of banning you as well for 'no reason'? Hmmmm, this does change my view on the subject somewhat [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 11:07, 17 May 2008 (UTC) OMG Is it possible that there was drama that I wasnt involved in? What happened — Warw/Wick 20:47, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :User talk:Maui#memo. And you were involved, but not in this particular page. Indirectly, I guess. --Shadowcrest 20:49, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::I was? Phew, thats a relief. Gotta keep standards up . How was I involved? — Warw/Wick 20:50, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::Past actions of Felix's. --Shadowcrest 20:54, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, but not directly in any way. Yay. — Warw/Wick 20:59, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, it happened in May (month):P reanor 01:01, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I actually think that I have a hand in this too, as I created the section on Felix's talk page, after he banned B.R. -- (T/ 02:10, 17 May 2008 (UTC)